1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acne-affected skin determination method and an acne-affected skin determination device, and particularly to an acne-affected skin determination method and an acne-affected skin determination device for determining the ease of generation of acne based on the amount of moisture in the skin.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, in a beauty field, various methods for determining the skin on which acne (pimple) is easily generated, which is called the acne-affected skin, are proposed.
For example, JP2007-199053A discloses a skin evaluation method for collecting a horny layer from the skin through tape stripping; detecting horny layer protein involved in adhesion of horny layer cells; and evaluating the skin based on the existence state of horny layer protein in the horny layer. In general, it is considered that acne is generated due to horny layers being multiply layered caused by acceleration of cell adhesion. Therefore, it is possible to determine the acne-affected skin by detecting horny layer protein such as desmoglein involved in the acceleration of cell adhesion.
However, in the skin evaluation method in JP2007-199053A, a large amount of labor is required for detecting horny layer protein and a burden is given to a subject since the skin is collected through tape stripping. Therefore, an acne-affected skin determination method for determining the acne-affected skin, using the amount of moisture in the skin or the amount of oil in the skin, which is obtained through simple measurement, as an index is proposed. For example, determining the acne-affected skin from a large amount of oil on the cheek or the forehead is proposed.